Zoey-431 (Jokester123)
Zoey-431 is was an eleven year old child abducted by ONI and forced into training. Zoey had been initiated into the SPARTAN-IV Program along with a hundred other children. She was a sweet heart and later, she befriended Jace-472. Zoey and Jace formed a close relationship. The DIs struggled to keep the two apart. They were best friends. Zoey had become Jace's drive and, she is responsible for why he became a Squad Leader. If there was one flaw Zoey had growing up, it was her insecurity. She had always been upset about the way she looked. Of course, her opinion changed the day of augmentations. After augmentations, she just put those thoughts aside Omega VII One day, the [[UNSC Naval Hearts (Jokester123)|UNSC Naval Hearts]] contacted Earth telling them to supply back up to Omega VII. The Jiralhanae were attacking Omega VII. In reponse, the UNSC gathered a fleet under the UNSC-H SuperHuman's command. All Spartan-IVs that had not been assigned to the UNSC Infinity were sent to Omega VII. Zoey-431 was one of these Spartans. The Spartan-IVs had been responsible for saving the capital city, New Salam. Now, it was time to move on to Old Salam. General Wagonfear wanted the Spartans to take down the two Corvettes over Omega VII. Aaron-426 was in charge of the thrity or so Spartans at Omega VII. To complete the task faster, he split the dispatch of Spartans into two. Alpha Division was led by himself. They had more trouble than Charlie Division. Charlie Division was led by Connor-499. Zoey-431 had been placed in Charlie Division. Connor was a good leader. He coordinated every move made by the enemy. This caused his team to drop the bomb inside the Corvette and escape with no casualties. After they finished, Wagonfear had them help out with destroying the last anti-air gun. It was simple. Once the anti-air gun was taken care of, Alpha Division had finished their mission. Spartan-418 had ultimately sacrificed himself to save his fellow Spartans and complete the mission. Zoey knew Col-418 and she mourned his death. The story had also inspired her to do better. Installation 01 After Battle of Omega VII, the UNSC had discovered the location of Installation 01. Battle Group Whiskey was formed under Rear Admiral Cabello's command. Zoey was assigned to be in a squad under Jace-472's command. Her other squad mates would be Alec-453, Israel-481, and Jasper-485. Things didn't go to a good start. Dr. Halsey was on board and she needed Spartan escorts to protect her while she takes notes on Halo. Jace-472 had first offered himself to do it. Zoey didn't really want to be left alone with other Spartans she didn't know so, she offered herself up as the second body guard. Alec-453 was placed in charge of squad temporarily. Zoey-431 was placed on a Longsword with Jace and Halsey. She didn't have much to say. Dr. Halsey had flown over a crater field. After some investigating, the had found a large structure built inside one of the craters. Zoey and Jace had seen large Sentinel Walkers guarding it but, before they could make a plan, golden rings formed around the them. Suddenly, there was a horrible stomach feeling, and then they were inside the structure. A seemingly red disk had come out. Zoey and Jace fired at it with their MA5Ds. It didn't do anything but make the red disk speak. Then, Halsey recognized the red disk. She said it was a more intelligent Forerunner AI. Neither liked the idea of it being an AI. The AI had corrected Halsey and said it was 3087 Transcending Storm, Monitor of Installation 01. The Monitor had taken a moment to introduce the Cryptum and who rested in it. Then, the Monitor started to pause and stress out. It was detecting activity. Someone had apparently released the Flood on a large scale. With this done, it would take less than an hour for the Flood to spread and control all of Halo. Jace had to step up now, This became a military issue. He enacted Protocol 117 which stated that they needed to collect what ever technology they could, escape from the Installation, and destroy it. Protocol 117 should only be enacted if there is a Flood outbreak on any Forerunner Installation or planet. Storm, which is the nickname Jace gave it, insisted that they collect the Index. Dr. Halsey said that the Index was the most valuable Forerunner artifact on Halo and if they could collect it then they should. Jace wasn't to open to the idea but, he gave. Storm had given Halsey Forerunner armor much like their own but better. After, Storm had teleported them to the Library using the same golden rings technology. The Library was just one big hallway filled with Flood. As they raced to get to the end, Zoey had been attacked by a smaller Flood spore. The spore had broken through her armor and injected some smaller infectious spores into Zoey. They had retrieved the index. Storm snatched the index from Jace and downloaded it into himself. Then they headed to the control room. When Zoey had appeared in the control room, there was a larger Forerunner AI. The AI was called the Overseer and it was responsible for shutting down the Communications and releasing the Flood. Jace had focused his fire power on the Overseer and Zoey was fixed on the Sentinels appearing out from underneath. After the Overseer had been destroyed, Zoey's adrenaline came to a halt and she started to feel great pain in her back. Jace ripped off her armor and saw a puncture had been made in the base of her spine. Zoey was going to become one of them. Jace activate the self-destruct sequence and gave his eulogy. Zoey had died at the age of fourteen. She died a hero. Category:Spartan Category:Characters Category:Post War Saga